Nydus network
The nydus network is a zerg structure in StarCraft II. Game Unit The nydus network enable the creation of nydus worms by overseers.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. They must appear on the creep. Units can enter the network through a nydus worm."Is Nydus Warren first entrance to tunnels?" "Or are 2 Nydus Worms needed (each one as entrance and exit)?" "Yes, the Nydus Warren acts as an entrance as well. Though it does not always have to be the 'first' entrance. You can send your units into a Nydus Worm entrance and then exit from any other Nydus Worm or the Nydus Warren." "For those who don't know, the Nydus Warren is the prerequisite building to build Nydus Worms." Karune, Beetlelisk. 2008-06-04. Karune Answers 8 Questions on Another Site. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-04.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03.Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. Units emerge in the same order they entered.1. No, Overseer does not have Nydus Worm spawning ability any more. 2. You can build Creep Tumor from the Queen only on the creep to expand it. 3. It just looks like other Zerg buildings while it is being summoned and the worm bursts out of the creep when the summoning is done. Hard to describe the animation of the popping up;; 4. Yes, units are coming out of the Nydus Worm/Nydus Network one-by-one and they come out in the same order they entered in. Cydra. 2009-03-2. Questions about Nydus mechanics (third post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. The player can summon multiple nydus worms from a single network.You need the Lair to build Nydus Network. You can mutate your drone into Nydus Network with 150 Mineral and 200 Vespene Gas. From your Nydus Network, you can summon multiple Nydus Worms at any place on the creep and each Nydus Worm cost 100 Mineral and 10 seconds build time. Units can enter a Nydus Worm or Nydus Network and exit through any other Nydus Worm or Nydus Network. Cydra. 2009-03-02. Questions about Nydus mechanics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. The network doesn't have to be the first entrance. As long as the nydus network exists, units cannot be "lost" within the network if the stationary worms are killed. Allies cannot share nydus networks but can enter another player's nydus network.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Abilities Development The network used to be called the "nydus warren". The warren was needed to build and research abilities for the infestor.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. However, this function has been moved to the infestor pit."The green spidery-like building on the top left is the new art for the Baneling Nest, the prerequisite building to morph Zerglings into Banelings. The new art in the middle is the Infestor Pit, which allows Infestors to be built. Infestor upgrades are also available at that building." Karune. 2008-06-17. Re: Planetary Update: Char (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-17. The queen's nest model from StarCraft was used as a placeholder for the the nydus warren.StarCraft II Zerg Gameplay sAvIoR vs HwaSin References Category: StarCraft II Zerg buildings